Le Jeu de l'Amour et du Hasard
by Emmerald FF
Summary: OS humoristique. Severus et Lucius vont être victime d'une blague de très mauvais goût...


**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. K. Rowling).

**Raited :** M.

**Couple :** Severus en uke et Lucius en seme. Petit lemon.

**Genre :** Humour/Romance.

Voilà une fic que j'avais commencé il y a longtemps et que j'avais perdue quand mon DDE m'a lâché. Il y a quelques jours, je me suis remis d'un coup à l'écrire. A la base, Poudlard était sous le joug des Mangemorts, elle n'était pas spécialement drôle et comptait plusieurs chapitres.

J'en ai fait un OS humoristique (sauf pour le lemon, je savais pas comment en faire une scène drôle).

J'ai écrit un lemon léger. Ca faisait super longtemps que j'en avait pas écrit et j'ai eu du mal à le faire, un peu de compassion XD. Je dois me ré-entraîner à faire de bons lemons pour ma fic 'Prédateurs', ce serait dommage de gâcher la fic avec un mauvais slash XD.

Voili, voilou^^ J'espère que ce petit délire vous plaira. Pour mes autres fics humoristiques, n'hésitez pas à faire un petit tour sur 'Kugelschreiber' et 'Diabolic Angel' (pour celles qui ne me connaissent pas encore).

BONNE LECTURE !

oOo

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Le Jeu de l'Amour et du Hasard**

La Guerre était enfin terminée. Le grand méchant avait décidé de prendre sa retraite anticipée en devenant prématurément un joli petit tas de centre dispersé aux quatre vents (comme quoi, tout le monde ne souhaite pas prendre sa retraite au bord de la mer avec les cocotiers...), et la paix régnait à nouveau dans le monde.

Mais le monde ne nous intéresse pas. Ici, nous allons parler plus précisément de l'Ecosse.

Les méchants Détraqueurs pas beaux se sont fait chasser d'Azkaban et ne travaillent plus au service du Ministère. Où sont-ils passés ? Mystère et boule de gnome. On devrait s'inquiéter de leur disparition, après tout, ils pourraient préparer un mauvais coup... Mais non ! C'est pas le problème !

Bon, en fait, l'Ecosse en elle-même n'est pas importante... Alors, parlons directement de ce qui nous interesse sans autre préambule inutile : Poudlard.

Le grand château se dressait fièrement sur sa petite colline, toujours entouré de son grand lac où patauge encore le calamar géant, certaines choses ne changerons pas. Ça vit combien de temps, un calamar géant ?

Enfin bref ! Le soleil brille, les oiseaux font 'piou-piou', l'herbe est verte et on entend le joli clapotis des vaguelettes provoquées par la baignade de notre cher ami le poulpe.

A l'intérieur du château, l'ambiance est pourtant tendue, examen de fin d'année oblige. Ça sursaute pour rien dans les couloirs, perturbé en pleine lecture, et la bibliothèque connait son rush annuel, histoire de justifier le salaire de Mme. Pince (faut bien qu'un jour elle serve à quelque chose).

Minerva McGonagall était la nouvelle directrice du collège, Chourave avait toujours du pus de bulbobulbe sur sa robe, Severus Snape squattait encore et toujours les cachots (je l'ai dit, certaines choses ne changent pas)... Seule différence marquante qui nous intéresse : Lucius Malefoy avait rejoint l'équipe de bras-cassés qui sert de système professoral à l'école. Flitwick ayant décidé de prendre sa retraite (lui a choisit l'option cocotiers), à donc cédé sa place de professeur de Sortilège à notre blondinet préféré : Lucius Malefoy.

Evidemment, ce n'était pas du goût de tout le monde étant donné qu'il égalait presque Snape pour la distribution de points. Autrement dit : tout ce qu'il peut pour Serpentard et le moins possible pour les autres (surtout pour Gryffondor).

Il s'était avéré que Lucius était lui-même espion, tout comme l'était Severus. Quand avait-il retourné sa veste ? Nul n'aurait su le dire. Toujours est-il que les informations que les deux espions avaient récolté s'étaient avérées décisives et avaient conduit Voldychou à démissionner de la vie.

Minerva n'étant plus professeur, elle n'avait plus l'occasion d'offrir une somme de points qui aurait éventuellement pu permettre à ses petits lionceaux d'avoir l'air moins tarte face au sablier des verts et argents.

Car la différence était très significative...

Mais ça non plus, ça ne nous intéresse pas !

Ce qui nous intéresse, là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'est qu'Harry et ses camarades s'ennuyaient.

Eh oui ! N'ayant pu faire une septième année correcte, où n'ayant carrément pas été là (comme Harry, Ron et Hermione), nos compères se voyaient dans l'obligation de rester à Poudlard pour une année d'étude visant les ASPICs.

Le soleil tapait fort en cette pause-repas, la fameuse cagnasse du midi écossais : il faisait au moins... allé ! 12° ! A mourir de chaud pour nos petits Britishs, donc.

Ils avaient décidé de pique-niquer au bord du lac au lieu de manger dans la Grande Salle, l'ambiance 'révision' s'invitant jusque là. Ils en avaient déjà assez d'Hermione, la tête constamment baissée sur un ouvrage quelconque depuis presque le début de l'année (tellement qu'elle en avait déjà eu cinq torticolis depuis septembre).

Autour d'un arbre, on comptait donc : Harry, Ron et Hermione (qui ne compte qu'à moitié vu qu'elle est plongée dans ses révisions maladives), Seamus et Dean. Neville étant de corvée de récurage de chaudrons (merci, Severus) et Ginny devait les rejoindre sous peu.

Ils tentaient de savourer leur sandwichs oeufs-bacon sans tenir compte de l'odeur de poulpe qui leur parvenait aux narines malgré la distance qui les séparait de notre visqueux multipode (est-ce que les calamars sont des octopodes comme la pieuvre ?).

Avez-vous déjà déjeuner de votre délicieux Nutella tandis qu'une personne 'déguste' un truc salé très odorant devant vous ? genre, des sardines ? Vous avez un drôle de goût dans la bouche en mangeant votre Nutella... Bah là c'est un peu pareil... Difficile d'apprécier les sandwichs, pourtant préparés avec amour par Dobby (oui, je veux qu'il soit vivant), quand trois tonnes de produits de la mer s'agitent joyeusement près de vous avec des bruits de sucions satisfaits.

L'ambiance était donc assez morose. Mais il semblerait qu'Hermione n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle mangeait. Ses amis se firent cette réflexion lorsqu'ils la virent mordre distraitement dans son sandwich, sans tenir compte du fait qu'elle mâchait un bout de cellophane avec...

\- On lui dit ou..., commença Seamus avec un regard soucieux.

Il était normal de s'inquiéter. La cellophane n'étant pas connu pour faciliter le transit, une fois avalée...

\- Bof..., grommela simplement Ron en réponse.

Et ils se désintéressèrent de leur amie.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, tâchant de savourer leur repas œuf-bacon-calamarjoyeux.

\- Je m'ennui, avoua finalement Dean avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Moi aussi...

\- Si Ginny venait, on pourrait la charrier...

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Bah, tu sais, pour le cours d'astro'.

\- Ah... ouais, soupira Ron sans conviction.

\- Vous croyez que Neville pourra venir avant la reprise des cours ?

\- Laisse tomber... Snape va le retenir au maximum... Il serait capable de cradosser les chaudrons en boucle dans son dos pour lui faire croire qu'il en a encore à nettoyer...

Le silence retomba. Snape en était tout à fait capable.

\- Dites..., fit Seamus. Vous connaissez le Jeu de l'Amour et du Hasard ?

\- La pièce de Marivaux ?

\- Non, Hermione, laisse tomber...

La jeune retourna à sa lecture sans broncher, reprenant au passage une bouchée de son œuf-bacon-calamarjoyeux-cellophane, sous le regard incertain de ses amis. Mais aucun n'ouvrit la bouche pour l'inviter à repousser un peu le plastique de son repas avant d'y croquer dedans.

\- C'est quoi, ton truc, Seamus ?

\- C'est tout con, sourit celui-ci. On prend deux personnes. Bidule et Machin. On va voir Bidule pour lui dire que Machin est amoureux, etc... Ensuite, on va voir Machin, et on lui dit la même chose sur Bidule. Du coup, les deux vont pas arrêter de se regarder. C'est trop marrant !

\- On doit pas avoir le même sens de l'humour...

\- Moi je ferai bien le coup à ta sœur !

\- Avec qui !? jeta Ron.

\- Avec Neville !

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour envoyer Seamus au Diable, mais se ravisa... il avait la flemme d'engueuler son camarade...

\- Mumph... se contenta-t-il de grogner en se radossant à l'arbre. Ça marchera pas, Ginny est quand même pas aussi conne...

\- Qui sait ?

Là-dessus, ayant fini leur repas, il se levèrent pour rentrer au château pour leur cours suivant. En passant dans l'entrée, ils jetèrent leurs emballages plastiques (sauf Hermione, qui fouilla ses poches sans savoir ce qu'elle en avait fait...).

oOo

"Espèce de sale bâtard trou du c... "

\- Et encore dix points de perdus pour Gryffondor, sourit vicieusement Snape.

\- Mais j'ai rien dit ! s'emporta Harry.

\- L'insolence se lisait sur votre visage. Maintenant taisez-vous !

Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, les mâchoires crispées.

\- Attention, Potter, vous allez dégrader le matériel en vous jetant ainsi sur votre chaise. Une suppression de dix points supplémentaires devraient vous apprendre à prendre soin des biens de l'école.

\- QUOI !? C'est une blague !? Vous êtes vraiment un fils de pute !

...

Je ne pense pas nécessaire de détailler ce qui suit... Il est évident que Ryry s'est mis dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou, et même un peu plus haut encore.

oOo

\- 'tain, cet espèce de baltringue ! Une semaine de retenue !

\- Harry, moins fort, il pourrait encore t'entendre !

Ils venaient de sortir des cachots et Harry était toujours aussi remonté contre 'la pourriture qui leur servait de prof de tionspo'. A quelques mètres, dans l'encadrement de la porte, Snape les fixait.

\- T'en veux pas, Harry, le rassura Neville. C'est pas comme si on avait une chance de gagner le trophée cette année, de toute façon... Avec Snape _et _Malefoy...

Harry geignit de plus belle.

oOo

Une semaine passa. Hermione fut bizarrement malade, apparemment constipée le lendemain, mais ne nous étalons pas là-dessus... Une semaine harassante pour Harry, et très jouissive pour Severus. Les cours, le supplice des révisions imposées par Hermione (pourquoi étaient-ils amis avec elle déjà ?) et les retenues jusqu'à pas d'heure avec le sombre maître des cachots.

Après cette très pénible semaine, Harry tâcha de la boucler en présence de Snape. Pas qu'il craignit de se voir retirer des points (il n'y en avait plus), mais Snape pouvait toujours lui donner des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et Harry n'était pas sûr de survivre encore un mois sous la torture quotidienne du troglodyte.

Mais il comptait bien se venger. Et Harry avait beau être Gryffondor dans l'âme, rappelons qu'il aurait eu sa place à Serpentard. Il était donc capable d'être vicieux... surtout en ce qui concernait Snape...

Une idée aussi simple que stupide se mit en place. Stupide, mais qui avait des chances d'être diablement efficace... Et c'est à Seamus qu'il devait cette 'brillante' idée.

Il décida de la jouer cool avec Snape pendant quelques jours, histoire d'endormir un peu sa méfiance (si tant est que ce fut possible), et lança son plan quelques jours après la fin de sa période de retenues.

Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de leur cours de potions avant de rejoindre le cours de sortilège quand Harry fit signe à ses amis de partir sans lui.

La salle se vida très rapidement (phénomène de survie élémentaire lié à la présence de Sev' dans ladite salle, je présume) et Harry se dirigea vers le bureau professoral.

Snape le fixa avec suspicion.

Harry se planta devant le bureau, mimant la gêne, et lança :

\- Faut que je vous parle...

\- Je vous écoutes, gronda Snape après un reniflement méprisant. Mais n'abusez pas de ma patience.

\- C'est... au sujet de Malefoy...

\- Lucius ? Si vous avez un problème avec lui, allez le voir. Je ne suis pas là pour me préoccuper de vos...

\- C'est pas ça... Il... Il souffre.

Snape fronça les sourcils en fusillant le gosse du regard.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- C'est super bête mais... je crois qu'il est amoureux et qu'il souffre.

\- Lucius ? Amoureux ? C'est une blague ? grinça Severus. Et qui est la malheureuse élue ?

\- Bah... C'est vous.

Le sourire goguenard du maître s'effaça lentement.

\- Hein ? fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à prononcer.

Harry eut toute les peines du monde à se retenir de rire. Au moins, il aurait réussit à déstabiliser Snape, ce qui était déjà un exploit.

\- Il vous regarde sans cesse avec un regard... bizarre, quoi... Eh puis, il y a d'autres trucs qu'il fait quand vous êtes là et... Enfin, tout le monde le murmure dans les couloirs.

Là, Sev' avait carrément un air chocmatisé (choqué mixé à traumatisé).

\- Là... Vous êtes en train de vous foutre de moi... Potter...

\- Non ! C'est sérieux ! Je ne l'aime pas mais je le trouve misérable, à vous reluquer en silence. Alors, faites quelque chose. Bon, moi, j'ai cours. Au revoir.

Et il tourna les talons.

Ce ne fut qu'arrivé dans le hall qu'il laissa un grand sourire victorieux s'étaler sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? s'inquiéta Ron en le voyant dans cet état, tandis que leurs camarades (mis à part Hermione) le regardait sans comprendre.

\- Seamus ?

\- Euh... Ouais ?

\- Ton Jeu de l'Amour et du Hasard, là... Je crois bien que ça marche vraiment.

oOo

\- Non ! T'as dis _ça _à Snape !? T'es carrément malade ! Et s'il s'en rend compte !?

\- Bah, j'aurais la punition du siècle... En attendant, je me taperai un mois de retenue de récurage de chaudrons pour revoir sa tête à ce moment là !

\- T'es malade...

\- Si tu es malade, tu ne devrais pas traîner à aller à l'infirmerie, il y a une grosse gastro qui court, en ce moment.

\- Euh... Merci, Hermione, je n'y manquerai pas...

Et la jeune femme replongea dans sa lecture.

\- Ma parole, elle entend vraiment ce qu'elle veut..., baragouina Dean. On devrait peut-être s'inquiéter, non ?

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur amie, mais personne ne dit rien, seul Ron se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Et quand est-ce que tu vas parler à Malefoy ?

\- Après le cours, tout-à-l'heure, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ils se turent comme le blond venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Harry ne put se concentrer de toute l'heure tant il avait hâte de refaire le même cinéma à son prof de sorts.

La cloche sonna enfin, en Harry patienta encore jusqu'à ce que la salle se vide, notant les sourires de ses amis.

Il reprit son air faussement gêné et approcha le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? grogna Malefoy.

\- Vous parler deux minutes...

\- T'as pas cours ?

\- Si. Mais ça ne durera pas longtemps, j'y vais tout de suite.

Malefoy grogna encore et lui fit signe de parler.

\- Je voulais savoir ce que vous comptiez faire pour Snape.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? soupira le blond, apparemment impatient de voir l'avorton lui débarrasser le plancher (très joli, soit-dit en passant, je crois bien que c'est du chêne).

\- Bah, il souffre.

\- Il souffre ? De quoi ?

\- Du cœur, fit Harry, voulant la jouer poétique.

\- Il est cardiaque ?

Harry soupira, la poésie n'aura pas duré longtemps...

\- Non, il est amoureux.

\- Severus ? Amoureux ?

Il éclata de rire, essuyant même une petite larme. Harry eut du mal à se retenir de le rejoindre dans son fou rire. Il prit un air presque offensé.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

Lucius se calma lentement, ne pouvant pourtant pas se dépâtir de son sourire.

\- Tu as raison... Il a le droit d'être am... Mumph ! Amoureux, je veux dire... Cela dit... Qui est la malheureuse élue ?

Ah, il voulait reprendre les mêmes mots, hein ? Très bien ! Harry allait faire de même.

\- Bah... C'est vous.

\- Hein !?

Harry sourit intérieurement. Ils étaient très semblables ces deux-là.

\- Il vous regarde sans cesse avec un regard... bizarre, quoi... Eh puis, il y a d'autres trucs qu'il fait quand vous êtes là et... Enfin, tout le monde le murmure dans les couloirs.

\- C'est une blague de mauvais goût, rassure-moi...

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

\- Je sais pas comment vous avez fait pour ne pas le remarquer parce que... franchement... Snape amoureux... Ça fait vraiment tâche et tout le monde s'en est rendu compte... sauf vous. Je ne l'aime pas mais je le trouve misérable, à vous reluquer en silence. Alors, faites quelque chose.

Comme Malefoy ne disait rien, Harry soupira.

\- Bon, moi il faut que j'aille en cours... Au revoir.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux heures, il laissait un prof pantois derrière lui.

oOo

La table des rouges et ors était en proie aux gloussements et autres spasmes. Toute la maison était désormais au courant du plan du héros national. On trouvait la situation et l'idée hilarante. Et les regards en biais que se jetaient désormais les deux enseignants n'aidaient pas au rétablissement du calme.

oOo

C'était certainement la pire soirée de sa vie. Severus avait l'impression d'être à des années lumières de lui-même. Il n'avait même pas envie de fusiller du regard la table des Gryffondors, particulièrement bruyante ce soir-là. En plus, Severus avait la nette impression qu'ils se foutaient de lui.

Mais si Potter avait dit vrai (l'idée lui semblait encore inconcevable), ils le regardaient à cause de _ça_.

Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter régulièrement un coup d'œil à son blondinet collègue... qu'il surprenait alors à le regarder... Ils détournaient tout deux le regard, gênés.

Severus se sentait terriblement tarte...

Et Lucius tout autant... Mais il n'était pas censé le savoir.

Evidemment, chaque regard 'échangé' faisait grandement pouffer la table rouge et or...

Merde, alors ! Ce chiant de Potter avait-il donc raison ?

D'un côté, Severus se disait que c'était impossible... Mais alors pourquoi Diable Lucius le regardait-il de cette manière ?

Avec un soupir las, Severus se leva et, sans avoir rien mangé, quitta la salle, décidé à réfléchir au calme à la situation catastrophique dans laquelle il se trouvait désormais.

Dans la Grande Salle, les gloussement s'amplifièrent lorsque Malefoy se leva pour suivre son ténébreux collègue...

oOo

Tel le personnage du tour du monde en 80 jours, Severus avait toujours été plutôt avare de mouvements. Il ne bougeait que lorsqu'il le devait, et économisait le moindre geste inutile. Mais là, il n'était pas dans son état normal... Il tournait en rond dans son bureau, se tordant nerveusement les mains avant d'en passer une dans ses cheveux, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il détestait avoir du gel sur ses mains, c'était déjà malheureusement nécessaire de s'en imbiber les cheveux tous les jours... Il soupirait une énième fois quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Severus, égal à lui même bien qu'il soit perturbé, s'apprêtait à engueuler bien proprement le peigne-cul osant s'introduire dans son bureau sans frapper ni y être inviter.

Il avait déjà la bouche ouverte quand les premiers mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

\- Ar..., fut la seul monosyllabe qu'il parvint à lâcher.

\- Il faut... qu'on parle..., fit Lucius sans le regarder directement.

\- Ah... euh... Ah bon ?

Là, Severus se sentit minable. Lui qui gardait toujours un maximum de contrôle sur ce qui l'entourait, le voilà réduit à baragouiner comme un idiot.

Lucius referma la porte et vint se placer devant lui.

\- Tu sais... On se connaît depuis des années et... On ne s'est jamais entendu comme de vrais amis mais... Enfin, on s'entend plutôt bien, non ?

\- Ah... Je... crois...

Est-ce que Lucius était en train de lui faire une sorte de... déclaration ? Pour le coup, Severus aurait bien aimé rester seul un moment, histoire de réfléchir à la situation. Il appréciait Lucius mais se sentait-il prêt à avoir une telle relation avec lui ? Il se sentait si seul... Jamais aucune femme n'avait voulu de lui, et il préférait presque être avec un homme que rester seul. Et il aimait bien Lucius...

oOo

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Lucius était seul. Narcissa avait choisit de rester du côté de feu Voldychou et y était resté au sens littéral. Pas que Lucius fut vraiment attristé de sa mort. Ils avaient été mariés par leurs familles pour arranger la lignée de sangs purs. Ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés. D'un commun accord, Narcissa avait ses amants et Lucius ses maîtresses. Chacun était au courant des relations de l'autre. Ils avaient passé leur vie ainsi. Ils faisaient naturellement bonne figure pour Drago et la société, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Il avait déjà eu des rapports avec d'autres hommes et avait été satisfait. Il n'aurait pas dit préférer ça aux femmes ; c'était juste... différent. Une fois le choc de la nouvelle passée, il avait sérieusement réfléchit. Pourquoi pas ? Il appréciait Severus, après tout... Quand il était encore étudiant et qu'il était en pleine recherche de sa sexualité, Lucius avait déjà reluquer Snape. Pas qu'il soit un canon à proprement parler, mais Lucius avait toujours trouvé que Severus avait une silhouette très souple... et une très agréable chute de reins... Bien sûr, il n'avait même pas pensé à tenter quelque chose, à l'époque. Mais maintenant, vingt ans plus tard... Et puis, il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre de dormir seul...

Il avait croisé le regard de Severus, au dîner. Le morveux avait donc raison. Les coups d'œils gênés du Maître des Potions ne trompaient pas. Et il était visiblement perturbé par sa présence...

Lucius soupira. Comment devait-il l'aborder ? Il aurait voulu s'y prendre calmement, mais la perspective de passer la nuit en compagnie de quelqu'un l'avait... émoustillé. Et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la patience de discuter. De toute façon, c'était sans doute ce que voulait Severus, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement ? souffla Severus, parvenant enfin à lâcher une phrase entière.

Lucius s'avança. Très près. Si près que Severus se sentit obligé de reculer. Il buta contre son bureau alors que Lucius était presque collé à lui.

Le blond plaqua ses mains sur le bois sombre, obligeant Severus à s'avachir sur ses copies.

\- Mmm, sourit Lucius. J'aime bien te voir comme ça.

\- Hein ?

Lucius sortit lentement sa baguette et la pointa sur le visage perdu de Severus. Il murmura un sort, et le gel qui recouvrait les cheveux disparut, laissant une chevelure lisse et juste... normale.

Severus eut un hoquet de surprise quand Lucius se coucha sur lui, ce qui n'était pas vraiment bon pour son dos, mais diablement agréable à son cerveau.

\- Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

\- Ce que je veux, répondit malicieusement le blond. Et ce que je veux, c'est toi.

Severus ne put rien répondre. Déjà parce qu'il était trop surpris pour parler, ensuite parce que Lucius avait posé sa bouche sur la sienne.

C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi proche de quelqu'un. Et aussi la première fois qu'il se faisait embrasser de la sorte. Les mains du blond étaient indéniablement possessives.

Lucius, frustré depuis longtemps, s'en donnait à cœur-joie, serrant le Maître des Potions avec fougue, sans le laisser émettre le moindre son de protestation.

Mais Severus n'avait pas la moindre envie de se plaindre. Il était certes angoissé (il était évident que Lucius ne se soumettrait pas à lui), mais il était surtout impatient. Il se laissa béatement faire, ce que Lucius apprécia avec plaisir quelques instants, avant de se redresser.

\- Viens, on va chez moi.

Severus se contenta de hocher mécaniquement la tête.

Il suivit son compagnon hors des cachots, traversant le hall, et grimpèrent au deuxième étage. A peine eurent-ils passé la porte des appartements du blond que celui-ci se jetait sur son invité, le poussa vivement jusqu'à la chambre. Severus tomba en arrière sur le lit, juste avant que le blond ne s'allonge à nouveau sur lui.

\- Vire-moi ces trucs, grogna Lucius.

Les mains tremblantes, Severus s'exécuta et déboutonna sa robe. Lucius lui arracha presque le reste de ses vêtements.

\- Ahh ! glapit Severus quand Lucius le retourna pour se coller à son dos, se frottant lascivement contre lui.

Avec un grondement, Lucius se redressa finalement pour se dévêtir lui-même, avant de se glisser sous les draps.

Severus, rouge de gêne de sentir leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre, ferma les yeux en serrant les lèvres. Lucius était indéniablement excité, et le fait de le sentir très nettement contre sa cuisse perturbait beaucoup notre pauvre Maître des Potions.

Apparemment trop impatient, Lucius ne perdit pas de temps en préliminaires, et pénétra doucement son nouvel amant.

\- Ah ! Merde, Lucius, tu fais mal !

\- Désolé..., grommela celui-ci.

Il s'immobilisa, laissant le temps à Severus de s'habituer à sa présence, avant de commencer à bouger lentement.

\- Ah... Merde...

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Un peu... Mais c'est surtout... bizarre...

\- Tu vas aimer, souffla Lucius à son oreille.

Il l'entoura de ses bras et le serra fort contre lui, poussant quelques soupirs de bien-être alors que Severus commençait à trouver cela très agréable.

\- Lucius... Un peu... plus, s'il-te-plaît...

Avec un rire étouffé, le blond s'exécuta, pas mécontent d'accélérer le rythme. Severus s'abandonna, n'ayant pas l'intention de faire autre chose que profiter pleinement des sensations.

Leurs mouvements se firent progressivement plus rapides et plus désordonnés.

\- Ah, Severus !

Après un instant, lorsque Lucius se laissa glisser hors de lui, la seule pensée qu'il put avoir fut qu'il aurait certainement du mal à s'asseoir le lendemain...

oOo

\- Alors ? sourit Lucius avec un regard indéniablement vicieux. Ça t'a plu ?

\- Mmm, se contenta de grommeler honteusement le Maître des Potions.

\- Dis-donc ! Pour quelqu'un qui en avait envie depuis longtemps, je te trouve assez ingrat !

\- De quoi tu parles ? C'est plutôt à moi de te faire la remarque.

\- Hein ? Mais Potter m'a dit que tu...

\- Potter !? Il est venu te voir aussi ?

\- Pourqu... Attends... Il a pas fait _ça_...

Silence très concentré... et consterné.

\- Je vais le massacrer..., grognèrent-ils en même temps.

Il était donc convenu qu'ils feraient sa fête au lionceau. Mais avant cela, et d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de rester encore un peu sous les draps...

Le lendemain serait un jour terrible pour le sablier rouge.

Dehors, et toujours avec des bruits plutôt glauques, le calamar pataugeait gayment.

_DAS ENDE_

Aïé ! ^^ J'espère que vous ne regrettez pas le détour. Si vous vous le sentez, laissez-moi un petit commentaire.

A la prochaine !

Emy, vot' 'tit dragounet favoris.


End file.
